


Love After the Battlefield

by VancetheSnekDad



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Future AU, Gay, Jared is trying his best, M/M, gays that rule the world, soft fluff, warden is such a stubborn ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VancetheSnekDad/pseuds/VancetheSnekDad
Summary: Some discussion about what happens after Warden and Jared take over the world, just some old gays having a moment together. Rated teen for the source material being mature, so it's more of a caution for looking up the show, but other than that it's pretty PG. Enjoy!
Relationships: Jared/The Warden (Superjail!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Love After the Battlefield

It was odd; the war took longer than we expected and made the sentimental moments hard. Whenever we had been close in the last couple hundred years, it had usually been for protection or tactical maneuvering on the battlefield. Maybe a kiss or hug, but we never had the time for...this. 

My head laid on his shoulder, comforted by his grasp holding me close, but feeling unnerved by the silence. 

“Sir…” My hand rested on his bare chest, lazily rubbing my finger in a circle. “Are we really done...with the fighting?” 

“It feels unreal; doesn't it?” He answered, sounding relieved. “The whole world...for us.” 

“I thought it was yours.” Although my voice was laced with sarcasm, I was still quite content.

“I think you've earned joint ownership. Maybe a sixty-forty deal.” There was a relaxed grogginess that made the proposition not sound very serious.

“Oh shush.” I smiled, pecking at the crook of his neck. “So…what's next?” 

He rolled his eyes. “Jared, I gave you the damn world; what else do you want?” 

“I didn't...I just…” I bit my lip, picking my next words carefully. “I mean...for us?” 

As soon as I finished, his expression changed, becoming way more defensive. But before he could argue, I interjected. “And don't give me any of that ‘ _ I'm not with you’ _ crap. Need I remind you-” 

“I know! I said it once!” He sat up, his arms becoming animated with movement as he argued. “You know what you are? A grudge holder.” 

I laughed softly, pushing myself into a sitting position. “It's not a grudge if it's something that made me happy. I uh…” A blush came to my cheeks, and I looked down sheepishly. “Wouldn't mind if you said it more.” 

He paused, ultimately giving a huff. “Isn't that an important phrase?” 

I blinked in confusion as I looked up at him, not expecting that response. “What?” 

His gaze went elsewhere, deep in thought. “Well...if I just went around saying it willy nilly, it would lose meaning. It uh...wouldn't be important.” 

Oh...what a sweet way of looking at it. Made my heart melt a bit and the blush grow even stronger. “So you do love me then?” 

He crossed his arms, lips pursed with red colored cheeks. “Never said that.” 

“You stubborn bastard.” I said under my breath, grabbing his hand. “I guess...I just need a little boost sometimes.”

“But it's so gross and mushy.” He complained, mock gagging at the idea. 

“I remember when you loved Alice.” Why did I even try? It wasn't like anything I said was going to- 

“I did, but...that was different. This is more...oh I don't know…” He said flusteredly. “Realer? Deeper? I'm not sure love can even describe it.” 

His nervousness grew, spiking when he realized what had just come out of his mouth. “I mean! I didn't...that came out wro- ah!” He pulled away in frustration, standing up and pacing across the room, his hands in his hair. 

Instead of going over to comfort him, I was in shock. There had been precious few times in our relationship where a bit of his true feelings had leaked out, but it happened so infrequently that I never knew how to react. 

“It's...it's okay that you don't understand your feelings.” I reassured softly. “Mine are confusing too. We don't have to talk about it; I'm sorry.”

This seemed to calm him down, as he slightly shakily walked back over and sat down. 

“Oh Warden…” I mumbled, thumbing away a fresh tear that signaled a panic attack. “Come here.” 

I laid back down, his head resting silently on my chest as I pet his hair. “We own the world now...no need for sadness. I'll make sure you get treated like a king.”

“Promise?” He sniffled with a wavering voice. 

“Mhm. Anything you want.” I made a conscious effort to calm my own breath, as that usually helped to regulate his. 

“Just...stay here. I'm tired.” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

I grabbed his glasses off the bridge of his nose, as his eyes were already closed and I didn't want them to fall off or break during his nap, and put them on the end table. “Of course, sir.” 

He nodded, not taking long to drift off into sleep. And, not being able to help it, I whispered a small  _ ‘love you _ ’ before dozing off myself. 


End file.
